Punk Hazard
Punk Hazard è la prima isola del Nuovo Mondo su cui i pirati di Cappello di paglia sono sbarcati. È la stessa isola su cui Akainu e Aokiji si sono battuti per diventare grand'ammiraglio della Marina. Si trova relativamente vicino a Dressrosa. Aspetto L'isola è per metà devastata da incendi e per metà ricoperta di neve. Questa differenza di clima è visibile anche nel tratto di mare che circonda l'isola: per metà è un oceano di fiamme, per metà è punteggiato da numerosi iceberg. Al centro dell'isola si trova un lago di acqua salata ed è abitato da squali. La differenza di temperature tra le due metà fa sì che si creino forti correnti d'aria tra esse. Terre infuocate Le terre infuocate sono costituite dalla parte dell'isola trasformate perennemente dal frutto Magma Magma di Akainu. Prima dell'incidente accaduto quattro anni fa era la sede di una base del Governo Mondiale, costituita dagli edifici in cui, probabilmente, dimoravano gli scienziati e le guardie. Attualmente tutti gli edifici sono distrutti dal calore e le strade sono ricche di pozzanghere piene di lava. Caesar Clown custodiva lo slime in questa metà dell'isola. Terre ghiacciate Le terre ghiacciate sono costituite dalla parte dell'isola trasformate perennemente dal frutto Gelo Gelo di Aokiji. È una parte prevalentemente montuosa ed è completamente innevata a causa delle continue tempeste di neve. Prima dell'incidente accaduto quattro anni fa era sede di alcuni laboratori del Governo Mondiale in cui si effettuavano degli esperimenti. Il laboratorio principale si trova all'interno della montagna e la attraversa completamente, come dimostrato dal fatto che ha ingressi su entrambi i lati. È anche l'unico laboratorio rimasto in piedi. Nelle terre ghiacciate c'è anche una baia piena di navi, usata dall'organizzazione di Caesar Clown. Caesar's Research Institute Nella parte congelata dell'isola si trova un laboratorio scavato all'interno della montagna e con due ingressi, uno che si affaccia sul lago e uno dalla parte opposta che conduce al porto. In origine era il luogo in cui Vegapunk conduceva i suoi esperimenti, mente ora è utilizzato dall'organizzazione di Casar Clown. Questo laboratorio è composto da vari edifici, ciascuno costruito su vari piani con tetti pieni di comignoli da cui espellere le sostanze chimiche. Ognuno degli edifici che compongono il laboratorio è unito agli altri da portoni che possono essere chiusi automaticamente ed in modo ermetico, per impedire alle sostanze chimiche di diffondersi da una all'altra. Gli edifici sono chiamati con delle lettere: A''', '''B, C''', '''D e R'''. L'edificio '''A costituisce l'ingresso principale e si collega solamente all'edificio B'''. L'edificio '''B è il più grande di tutti e si trova al centro della struttura. Da esso si possono raggiungere tutte le altre sale. L'edificio C''' contiene il quartier generale di Caesar Clown e il suo laboratorio privato, oltre alla sala comandi. L'edificio '''D è interamente dedicato alla produzione del SAD, la sostanza chimica che solo Clown sa produrre e che è alla base dei frutti del diavolo artificiali. L'edificio R''' si trova tra gli edifici '''B, C''' e '''D e conduce all'uscita rivolta verso la baia. Other sections of the lab includes a prison section where Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Franky were held captive along with Kinemon living head, and a large nursery room where the giant-sized children are kept called . There is also a massive ice covered hall full of the frozen corpses of prisoners previously brought to the island, which has a direct path towards the main entrance of the Lab. A garbage disposal chamber is located at the basement of the the entire lab and is connected by numerous trash chutes throughout the building. Abitanti Quando l'isola era sotto il controllo del Governo Mondiale era abitata da centinaia di ricercatori, tra cui Vegapunk e Caesar Clown. Durante il tempo libero Vegapunk ha creato alcuni draghi da utilizzare come guardiani e come animali da traino. Inoltre erano presenti numerosi agenti del Governo e molti Marine, oltre ai prigionieri che venivano quotidianamente usati come cavie da laboratorio per gli esperimenti. In seguito alla catastrofe i dipendenti del Governo evacuarono l'isola lasciando dietro di sé i prigionieri. Coloro che non morirono persero comunque l'uso delle gambe. Con il ritorno di Caesar Clown, il quale gli fornì gli strumenti con cui muoversi di nuovo, tutti quanti gli giurarono fedeltà e cominciarono a chiamarlo "master". Con il successivo arrivo di Trafalgar Law, i prigionieri ottennero delle gambe animali, trasformandosi di fatto in centauri e in satiri. Si formano così due gruppi: la divisione che si occupa di sorvegliare l'isola ed attaccare ogni intruso e la divisione che si occupa di rapisce coloro che passano vicino all'isola, in modo che diventino nuove cavie per gli esperimenti di Caesar Clown. Caesar Clown crea inoltre lo slime, un essere fatto dal gas mortale, compresso fino a farne una sostanza gelatinosa e a cui è stato fatto mangiare il frutto Sala Sala modello axolotl in modo da renderlo cosciente ed ubbidiente. Questa creatura però "muore" quando Clown decide di ritrasformarla nell'arma di distruzione di massa Shinokuni, affinchè dia dimostrazione della sua potenza e possa essere venduto a coloro che sono interessati a questo tipo di merce. Infine sull'isola erano presenti numerosi bambini, rapiti da vari luoghi e condotti a Punk Hazard per condurre degli esperimenti su di loro. Ai bambini veniva fatto credere di essere malati ed ogni giorno veniva somministrata loro, tra le varie cose, una caramella. In realtà l'obietivo delle ricerche dello scienziato era quello di trovare un modo per trasformare gli umani in giganti e la caramella conteneva una droga assuefacente per impedire che i bambini se ne andassero. Storia Passato Quattro anni fa l'isola era piena di vita, non solo umana ma anche animale e vegetale. Il Governo Mondiale aveva stabilito qui una base di ricerca per armi chimiche, con a capo il dottor Vegapunk e Caesar Clown come secondo in comando. I test venivano effettuati su alcuni pirati che anzichè essere spediti in prigione venivano portati qui per essere usati come cavie. All'insaputa della maggior parte delle persone Caesar Clown conduceva anche degli esperimenti riguardanti la creazione di una bomba chimica. Vegapunk, uno dei pochi ad esserne a conoscenza, stanco di coprire il collega e la sua avventatezza, lo licenziò. Caesar, vedendo nel gesto un segno di gelosia, attivò l'arma rilasciando un gas mortale che uccise moltissime persone, piante e animali. I sopravvissuti vennero fatti evacuare, ma i prigionieri furoro abbandonati; molti di loro persero l'uso delle gambe. Caesar fu catturato ed imprigionato, mentre l'isola fu chiusa. Un anno dopo Caesar riuscì a fuggire e fece ritorno a Punk Hazard, dove usò il potere del frutto Gas Gas per purificare l'aria e compresse il gas velenoso dandogli da "mangiare" un frutto del diavolo e trasformandolo in una creatura senziente che chiamò Smiley. Reclutò i prigionieri sopravvissuti e gli donò dei palloni aerostatici con cui potersi muovere. Tutti loro accettarono di buon grado l'offerta, inconsapevoli che fosse lui stesso l'artefice del loro stato. Un altro anno dopo, quando la maggior parte del gas si era dispersa, l'isola si presentava come una vasta terra desolata, il luogo perfetto per Aokiji ed Akainu per combattere e stabilire chi sarebbe diventato il nuovo grand'ammiraglio dopo le dimissioni di Sengoku. Il duello si protrasse per dieci giorni e l'impatto fu tale che il clima mutò irrimediabilmente, diventando per metà preda dei ghiacci e per metà piena di incendi. Barbabruna sbarcò su quest'isola dopo essere stato sconfitto da Basil Hawkins in un combattimento nel quale perse l'uso delle gambe. Giunto a Punk Hazard con i suoi uomini, venne accolto benevolmente da Caesar Clown che lo arruolò tra i suoi subordinati. Qualche mese prima dell'arrivo della ciurma di Rufy, anche Trafalgar Law raggiunse Punk Hazard. La supernova, dopo essersi accordata per mantenere segreta la propria presenza a Joker, curò tutti i paraplegici presenti grazie ai poteri del frutto Ope Ope. In questo modo quelle persone diventarono delle creature per metà umane e per metà animali. Saga di Punk Hazard Kinemon raggiunge l'isola alla ricerca di suo figlio Momonosuke, che era involontariamente salito su una nave diretta a Punk Hazard. Sull'isola affronta Trafalgar Law, il quale lo sconfigge facilmente e lo divide in tre pezzi, portando la testa con sé al laboratorio e lasciando indietro le altre due parti. Il torso continua imperterrito ad attaccare i centauri uccidendoli uno dopo l'altro, finchè un sopravvissuto, nel tentativo di contattare la base, si mette in comunicazione con i pirati di Cappello di paglia, che decidono di raggiungere l'isola. Anche la nave di Smoker, avendo intercettato la chiamata, fa rotta verso Punk Hazard. Più tardi Caesar Clown decide di scatenare contro la ciurma di Rufy e la Marina la sua arma di distruzione di massa, ovvero Shinokuni, ottenibile dando da mangiare un'esca speciale a Smiley. Il gas si diffonde su tutta l'isola pietrificando chiunque entri in contatto con esso. Il laboratorio rimane l'unico luogo sicuro ma Clown lo distrugge progressivamente per fare entrare il gas ed uccidere gli intrusi. Quando Law sconfigge Vergo taglia orizzontalmente l'intera montagna, distruggendo definitivamente il laboratorio e causando dei crolli. Il gas viene infine disperso da Buffalo al momento del suo arrivo sull'isola. Navigazione en:Punk Hazard ca:Punk Hazard Categoria:Luoghi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Isole e arcipelaghi